


Set Out to Conquer

by sunglasses_at_night



Category: Primal Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglasses_at_night/pseuds/sunglasses_at_night
Summary: hey, sorry if this is a really short on but I do plan on probably making more chapters for this story since I haven't seen any Primal Rage fanfics out there but for now enjoy this short little chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sorry if this is a really short on but I do plan on probably making more chapters for this story since I haven't seen any Primal Rage fanfics out there but for now enjoy this short little chapter!

Eons has passed since Vertigo's banishment to the moon by Balsafas being a sorceress and the goddess of insanity she lashed her tail hissing out of anger not wanting to accept the fact that she was defeated by some mere wizard however though if that avatar she chose puts the plan into place she will be able to escape from her shackles and conquer Neo Urth.

Sadly this plan is not easy as Vertigo thought due the fact that her avatar, Malyssa would have to fight the other avatars and the dino gods for conquest if she wasn’t stuck on this stupid rock she would of fought everyone and rule the world herself the amount of anger in her made her lash her tail at a rock out of anger until a portal suddenly appeared in front of her seeing that Malyssa at least managed to do something she stomped through the portal being greeted by Malyssa who was kneeling down out of respect for this great beast.

“My queen I have successfully managed to come up with a spell that would release you from your imprisonment now we can defeat those who stand in our way for you to enslave humanity.” 

“Good you’ve done something right for once maybe when I enslave the world you will be my heir to the throne.” Vertigo hissed stomping past Malyssa who watched and got up following her goddess.

“Uh, my goddess I don’t think you understand there is a new threat a creature called Ncrosan has appeared and-,”

“WHAT!? NECROSAN HAS RETURNED!?” Vertigo shouted causing Malyssa and the people back up out of fear luckily Vertigo took a second to calm herself down and looked away thinking of a plan.

“...Have you defeated the other avatars?”

“No my queen I was more focused on your return,” Malyssa answered being nervous about what Vertigo would do.

“Hmm… I see very well we will set out to conquer this planet but we must wait until tomorrow I need to restore my strength after being banished for so long you, however, I want you to practice the spell I told you about once we take over.” She ordered stomping off leaving Malyssa to watch slowly nodding her head.

“Yes, my queen.” She spoke bluntly like she had other ideas in mind and walked off towards a palace.


	2. Chapter 2

“Keena Tania, you are one step closer to completing your training with the help of Talon’s spirit you have conquered all trials you have faced but however this will be your greatest test.”

“And what would that be?” Asked Keena who was staring at the council of elders in front of her.

“Your final test is to fight the dreaded beast known as Necrosan and defeat him thus saving the world, but be warned you might come against opponents that will stand in your way-,”

“Pft that’s it just searching for this Necrosan and fight him? Sounds simple,” Keena responded refusing to listen to the second part of what the elder said before getting up and started running off.

“Keena wait!” The elder called, but it was too late she had already run off he sighed facepalming while shaking his head, Keena ran through the jungles slashing any jungle vines, leaves and small branches in her way with her raptor claws weapon while running she looked to her left seeing another figure running on all fours she stopped being taken back by the figure, but it was nothing looking about for a few moments she shrugged and continued running. 

After a few good ten minutes of running, she stopped at a cliff staring at the beautiful distance she sat down smiling staring at the breathtaking view before a Sabertooth Tiger suddenly came out of the forest and leaped at Keena who reacted quickly by rolling out of the way and got up getting ready for a fight.

The large beast stood up growling and looked over at Keena his tail lashing about until the growling stop after staring at Keena and shook his head.

“You’re just that avatar of Talon not really worth my time.” The great cat spoke turning around like he was ready to leave.

“Why are you looking for Talon?” Keena asked giving him a light glare.

“Ha! I’m not looking for Talon I was actually looking for Blizzard the great Yeti of the snowy mountains I am Slashfang god of the hunt.” Slashfang roared Keena, however, wasn’t impressed meeting the god of hunt himself she simply rolled her eyes and walked past Slashfang.

“And where are you even going?”

“I am supposed to look for Necrosan that’s what the elders have tasked me.”

“Amazing they sent a little girl to fight the Necrosan who is the god of darkness you know,” Slashfang growled lowly watching Keena keep walking making him facepalm.

“That human… She’s more stubborn than Xiao Ming…” Spoke Slashfang before he leaped off leaving Keena to turn around watch him once again rolling her eyes and continued to walk off.

“Sure I may be the youngest but I’m not stupid.” She muttered to herself kicking away a rock she stopped hearing a creature hiss out of pain looking over at the direction where the rock went a large raptor came out of the bushes rubbing his snout.

“Talon! Forgive me I didn’t know you were here!” 

“...It’s fine it didn’t do that much damage,” Talon spoke.

“So, I see that the elders of your home sent you to fight Necrosan eh? You think you’re up to the task?” He asked walking alongside Keena.

“Heh, you bet I am!”

“I wouldn’t think of this as a cakewalk but the other avatar’s also might be on the same quest along with the dino gods but let’s be honest the two of us are unstoppable,” Talon laughed the tip of his tail wagging as Keena gave out a small laugh as well while the two of them headed off to other lands of Neo Urth.


End file.
